


究極の恋愛計画が完成する

by FreezeJCJ



Category: Detective Comics (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeJCJ/pseuds/FreezeJCJ
Summary: 原作品完成于2016年4月23日同年制作成无料参与北京SLO
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 9





	究極の恋愛計画が完成する

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：反正他们是DC的，我只拥有脑洞。  
> 注意：ABO，带情节的pwp，部分官设更改，ABO部分设定更改，隐蝙超

-  
Red Tornado正看着自己，Dick敢拿Megan烤坏的小饼干做保证，他已经站在门口有三分钟了。

“你想说什么？” 实在无法忍受的Dick放下了自己的衣服问道———他刚刚执行任务回来。

Red Tornado依旧保持沉默，能让机器人犹豫的事情并不多不是吗？Dick认为不会是布置任务，这个职责是蝙蝠侠的，正当Dick思考的时候，Red Tornado终于开口。

“我希望你盯着点superboy。”

也许这算是一个单人高难度任务了。

“啊哼，他怎么了吗？”

“你只需要注意点他，有任何情况都要通知我，任何。”

Dick几乎可以预计看见Red Tornado离开正义山而带起的旋风，对于这位监督者的匆匆离去Dick感觉莫名其妙，同时这也引起了他的好奇心。

关于superboy的秘密，值得关注。

-  
他觉得烦心，他在执行任务的时候尤其如此，这使得他的能力大大的下降。直到火星少女提醒了他。

“拜托superboy，你不能再走神了。”

他想无视火星少女的忧虑，以及队友的一些抱怨，因为他，小队已经再一次的陷入危机。

然后他又听到了罗宾的笑声。

kon吸气，尝试去扑捉那股气味。他对此有点上瘾了，这个行为几乎成为习惯。  
似乎在这种时候，被隐藏在Beta之下的属于Dick的Alpha味道才显现一些。  
说不上来，一点也不甜，相反闻起来像水流一样清凉，但是也不完全是。

罗宾再次成为拯救小队的关键人物。  
而他正嗅着他的味道。

-  
十三岁的罗宾和superboy相遇时，什么也没发生。还处于初步踏入青少年的Dick对于味道很不敏感，虽然其他人在这一方面也一样。kon的暴脾气不讨人喜欢，而他，Dick Grayson，和superboy完全相反。即使性格差异再大，也没有那段时间的关系糟糕。

那是Dick刚刚属性觉醒的时候，他还不能很好的控制自己，hi，你知道的，青少年Alpha的信息素不那么容易控制，蝙蝠侠给了他抑制剂，使他看起来像一个Beta，只在除了———superboy在场的时候起了作用。就好像在superboy面前他喜欢炫耀自己的信息素似的。

这让他们的关系一落千丈。

“你就不能收敛一点你的气味？？？” kon低吼。

闪电小子和Dick几乎同时停了下来。一边的海少侠放下了自己的手，火星少女差一点把手里的书扔出去。

“怎么……？”  
闪电小子不安地看了superboy一眼，又看向Dick。海少侠显然不想说话，而火星少女刚想对kon说些什么的时候被他突然站起来的动作吓住了。

他们看着kon气冲冲地快步离开，一句实用的话都说不出来。

“他是在在意信息素的事吗？我的？太露骨了？”   
闪电小子指着自己无奈道。  
谁都知道superboy指的是谁，罗宾没有控制好自己。  
“他不也是Alpha吗？我的意思是会这么反感吗？”

Dick耸肩，海少侠则用了五分钟向他们解释有些Alpha对其他Alpha的味道相当厌恶，就像两个女人闻到了对方的香水一样。

“我觉得他的味道很好闻。” 火星少女笑了笑。

Dick转向她，刚刚她说了什么？  
“明明没有味道。” Dick摊手。  
“Alpha，不用说肯定是。” 闪电小子接嘴道。

“的确很好闻啊。” 火星少女辩解，“也许我对于人类的属性不理解？但我十分确定那是很甜美的味道，相信我。”

Dick用了十秒钟来消化“甜美”这个词。

“虽然火星人没有性别属性，但是我的鼻子没有错的。”

-  
Conner Kent疾走在城市的街道上，现在要一个时间冷静下来。在正义山洞穴里他被那股味道撩得要发疯，像是香槟倒入冰块的清甜，冷冽的泉流直接击打在他的身上一般。

他的胸腔在燃烧。

夜店轰鸣的音乐声炸裂着他的脑袋，暴涨的Alpha气味让他走不动路。可是他还在想这正义山里的一幕一幕，让他沉醉的混蛋现在在干什么？他一点都没意识到这对他产生了什么影响吗？

他故意的？

kon咬牙切齿地甩开路人的搀扶，在他回忆着Dick的功夫他已经发情了。

-  
超人和蝙蝠侠吵架了，Dick留意到了这一点。原因未知的吵架都归结为秀恩爱，Dick早已习惯，然而这次显然不是。  
能让蝙蝠侠动怒的事件并不多，也许可以猜测一番。  
Dick佩戴好腰带的时候蝙蝠侠正走进来。  
当Dick等待他安排任务，蝙蝠侠盯着他问道。  
“superboy是怎么回事？”  
Dick愣住。  
什么？他是在问昨天superboy哭唧唧地跑出去的事吗？

他半夜才回到房间里你知道的他需要一点时间稳定自己的情绪———如果Dick这么回答，结局是可以预计的。  
显然蝙蝠侠想要的答案不是这个。

“还好？你指哪方面？”  
蝙蝠侠的眼神越来越难以捉摸了。  
他的问题直接了当，但同时也让Dick无法招架。

“他发情了吗？”

发情？大兄弟你等等！他是Alpha。  
“超人对我有所隐瞒，superboy的性别属性一旦明确，我会和超人对质。”  
“做什么？”  
“揭穿他的谎言。”

情况完全超乎Dick的预料，作为超人的克隆人superboy，他的性别属性几乎是超人的延续。  
如果超人是Alpha那么他也是Alpha……反之  
Wait！？  
“如果没有就是我多虑了，有的话给superboy使用抑制剂，带到我这里来。”  
超人是Alpha，重点在于，他说自己是Alpha而已。

-  
superboy醒来的时候超人在床边担忧地看着他，他迅速地回想起昨天在街道上的经历，他的脸红了起来，kon需要向他道谢，超人从天而降及时出手帮助了他。

“我不知道我的发情期到了……我…我很抱歉，谢谢你超人。”  
他垂着脑袋懊恼着，他使得自己陷入麻烦不说，还让超人来救他。天呐，人生。

“这不是你的错，而是我的。该道歉的人是我，superboy。”  
超人目光低了下来，看起来有些哀伤。  
“我的意思是说，你只能是一个Omega，而且是我造成的。”

superboy一时间还无法接受这一突变，他惊异地瞪着超人，说不出话。  
“我知道这很难接受……” 超人宽慰地拍拍他的肩膀，冲他微笑。  
“我不再是Alpha了？”  
“是的。”

这是好消息还是坏消息？对于superboy来说Alpha和Omega没有什么区别。他的脑子里关于性别属性的知识少得可怜，连最基本的一点科普也是从小队成员相互调侃中知道的。

“你有抑制剂吗？”  
这个superboy是知道的，Robin经常用这玩意。  
于是，kon点头，看得出超人因此松了一口气。

“有需要就用抑制剂，注意…安全。”

超人很快就离开了，看起来他正急需回到正联那里去。  
也就忘记了给他的后辈科普发情期间的相关事宜，最可怕的误解就是，超人一直以为是夜店里混乱的气味让他发情的，而不是因为他心仪的Alpha的味道。

如果那个Alpha再释放信息素的话，超人就可以预订一个孙子了。

-  
Dick以为superboy是个无趣的人。  
事实上不算是，你知道，要理解才出生十六周的小孩子脾气，必须从任务合作入手。  
闪电小子第三次抱怨他的消失和单干。  
不过这回他会让superboy跟在他的后面，  
在这期间他的幽默起了极大的作用。  
Dick看着那双蓝过头的眼睛溢出笑意实在是令人鼓舞，简直要骄傲地欢呼。  
看看，superboy和我配合绝佳，这充分证明了我的能力。  
蝙蝠侠有超人，我有superboy，堪称完美不是吗？

更何况，他长得很好看啊。

瞧瞧火星少女的样子就明白了，同时他也很优秀，肯定是个惹人迷恋的Alpha，哈，我还是不要想这些令人丧气的东西了。

-  
太糟糕了，等到superboy意识到这点为时已晚。Robin的笑声给了他安全感，这让他轻易地将罪犯挥打出去。

“干得漂亮，superboy。”

他差一点想拥抱Robin，尤其是他瞧着Robin飞身而下落在他身边的时候。  
说真的他有点受不了Robin的笑脸了，他的心跳繁乱，还对同时享受Robin笑容的闪电小子有点嫉妒了。

现在的他们算不算是搭档了？

-  
Dick在盯着kon，他带着墨镜依然看得清楚kon在干什么，当然，这并不意味着他正盯着他瞧。他仅仅是用一点注意力就把kon捏在手里了。  
现在只有他和superboy在正义山。  
是时候执行Red Tornado的任务了。

他发觉superboy在偷偷地看他。  
这让他欢欣鼓舞。

他应该去接近他的，虽然可能superboy也是Alpha，但是那又怎么样？

Dick注意到他走过来了。

“Robin，你还有抑制剂对吗？” superboy询问。

主动和我说话的第一句是关于抑制剂。  
Dick才没有扯嘴角。

Dick抬头看着他，在Dick疑惑的眼神下kon皱眉。“任务需要。”

哦，是的。我希望你的谎言可以再真实一点。

-  
Robin总是有坏点子。

Dick，现在，释放了他的信息素。  
迷人的味道窜进kon的胸腔，原本冰泉似的清冷的味道灼烧着他的身体，这可不是好兆头。

“你在做什么？”

Dick坏笑着看着他，不会知道自己正在无意间打开一罐蜂蜜，两个人显然没有意识到问题的严重性，kon揪着他的衣领的时候，有什么东西在空间里弥漫着。

kon很想打他，狠狠地把他揍一顿，为什么他的笑容总是能牵制我？  
但是他现在动不了，有人打翻了蜜酒，甜美的酒酿被倾入的冰块，清凉的酒气涌入鼻腔，他头晕，像是喝醉酒了的人。  
kon明白了，那种辛辣的灼烧感不仅燃烧着身体包括他的脑袋一起。而始作俑者就是面前这位混蛋。

该死。  
这就是Red Tornado的任务？

Dick从不慌张，他怀疑过superboy的性征有可能是Omega，只是没有考虑到的是比普通Omega的气味更加具有攻击性。  
这让kon更有魅力了。  
生命力的象征落在花圃，赤裸的完美的躯体碾碎花朵们，那些香甜的花蜜留下水渍，还有阳光的味道掺杂着。  
他抓住了kon揪着他领口的手腕，毫不费力地将kon拉近自己。

“你应该跑的。”

kon-el不会跑的，现在也不会。  
是谁先吻的呢？  
kon只知道是自己先捉到那柔软又微凉的舌尖，他迷醉着吮吸Dick的唇瓣，很不规矩地蹭磨着还挂在Dick鼻梁上的墨镜。  
感受着手腕处猛然地收紧的力道，kon几乎是撞在身侧的墙上，Dick挤进他的两腿之间，膝盖轻划着kon的大腿内侧。

他的吐息开始变得急切。  
kon微笑起来，那双蓝得过剩的眼睛正看着Dick，黑色的发梢被汗水结成一撮，脸庞和眼眶因为情欲变得发红。

他醉了。

Dick勾住他的裤腰，扯下了裤子，包括最后的理智，他抚着kon饱满的胸膛，想说些下流的话逗弄他。  
只是kon身后涌出的粘稠的温热液体显示着他来不及这么做。  
kon轻声哼哼起来，潮湿使得他无力。  
Dick不会这么快就放过他，隔着黑色T恤捻弄着他的乳尖，哈气着捉弄。  
kon抽气着，牙齿磕碰着。忍住不流露出一丝可以取悦Dick的声音，自以为震慑十足的瞪视被眼睛里的水雾给破坏了。  
欣赏着kon的Dick则忍受着阴茎硬得发疼，灵巧的手指探进kon湿润温暖的穴口，它一张一合地吞吐着Dick的手指。

“你很喜欢我。”

Dick立刻填满了他，他的穴道被撑得满满的。kon似乎想去吻他，以他们现在的样子恐怕还需要Dick的努力，kon的着力点几乎就是Dick的阴茎，他被Dick抱着腰抵在墙上两脚悬空，腿迎合着Dick欲望的动作叉得更开，kon可以感觉到Dick推入得更深，他下意识地加紧，差点让Dick没把持好关卡。  
“操。”  
Dick甩开了他的墨镜。

全乱套了。

kon搂住他的脖子深吻着舔舐着他的牙床，他发现Dick的味道里多了一些甜味。  
吻从嘴划到脸颊再到眼帘。他的腿缠绕着Dick的，大腿盘着他的腰腹。  
Dick感受着被包裹着的温热，穴道里的皱褶一点一点抹平，有个地方他还没找到。  
他的欲望碾过闭合的腔口，kon闷哼一声 ，手臂突然间收紧。  
Dick看着他，kon看着他的眼睛。  
他们的额头相抵。  
Dick猛然加快抽送的速度，拨弄着那敏感的腔口，kon颤抖着低叫起来。  
蜜液的润滑使得阴茎畅通无阻，Dick的欲望顶着腔口研磨着蹭擦着，引得他身上的人无措地颤动，kon在这一刻无法思考。  
明明是想要逃离却深陷其中，准确说是kon不想停止。  
他看着Dick容颜有些失神。

kon-el独享到Dick了吗？

“我得到你了，对吧？”  
Dick给他的回答是耳畔的坏笑，有点得逞和撒娇的意味。kon没法抵抗这个，更加不能抗衡那汹涌的捣弄。  
他的腔口为他大开。  
Dick的动作使得kon不断地做一些无为的反抗，使得kon的脸上沾染快感和渴望。  
Dick在他的身体里成结了。  
在精液灌满kon平坦的腹部的时候，Dick嗅上kon的脖颈，咬了下去。

-  
花蜜酒兑了些冰块，要来一些吗？

END


End file.
